


It's In Her Blood

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Clutch in. Shift the gears. Step on the gas.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In Her Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #001 -- Moonlight at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/drabble365days/profile)[**drabble365days**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/drabble365days/)

_Clutch in. Shift the gears. Step on the gas._

She couldn’t even tell you right now where she was going. She just had to get away. Away from the house, away from the group, away from the stupid plans that her family insisted on making. Stupid plans that she was sure that was going to get someone she loved hurt one day.

 _Clutch in. Shift the gears. Step on the gas._

She shouldn’t have expected it to be different this time. She shouldn’t have expected that maybe, just maybe her family would lay low for a little while – let some of the dust clear.

Oh no. Not Dom or Vince or Letty or their new group member, Brian. No. They all had to try to make a point to the other families or gangs around the neighborhood.

 _Clutch in. Shift the gears. Step on the gas._

They were going to do something stupid, and she was expected to pretend that they weren’t endangering their safety or their lives. She was supposed to do her homework, keep her grades up and make sure that no one would ever cast a suspicious look her way.

 _Clutch in. Shift the gears. Step on the gas._

She was a member of this damn family and they insisted on treating her like she was something breakable. She wasn’t supposed to get involved with any of their damn heists, but she was also expected not to worry about them. Dom always told her that things would be just fine and no one would ever connect her to the trouble.

Like that was the thing she would worry about? This life was in her blood and she wasn’t going to be able to stay out of it forever.

 _Clutch in. Shift the gears. Step on the gas._


End file.
